joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Gewsbumpz Dude (The Worst Profile On This Wiki)
|-|FANDOM profile pic= |-|Discord profile pic= |-|True Form= Summary Gewsbumpz dude is a Vs Battle Wiki user who was known for creating Goosebumps profiles and the lovely Outlier Manipulation blog. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Gewsbumpz dude, Gews, Prince Deutshbagge, Captain Erectile Dysfunction, Dr. Suicidal Urges, The "Ok Bot" Man, The Guy Who Oblivion Of The Endless Stalks Origin: Vs Battle Wiki Gender: Unknown Age: A few months, Actual age is unknown Classification: Computer data/Nonsensical concept, Goosebumps fan, One of Vs Battles Wiki's favorite user, Discord user, the "Ok Bot" man, Proud Sigh member, Asshole Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Has High Functioning Autism, Social Influencing, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 2, is the direct manifestation of a "nonsensical concept"), Memer Physiology (Self-explanatory), Page Editing and Page Creation, Profile Manipulation, Comment Manipulation, Minor Debating Skill, Discord Manipulation, Reverse Trap Physiology , high levels of Outlier Manipulation (Is the one who created this ability, so it is possible it mastered it in every single way possible), Precognition ("Predicted" the date the Vs Battle Wiki will "die), Pseudo-Shota Physiology (Is said to be around 16 years old), Spam Manipulation, Stupidity Manipulation (Self-explanatory), Body Control, Immortality (Type 3, 6 and 9), Regeneration (Mid-Godly) (Don't ask why), Wanked Manipulation, FANDOM Manipulation, Eye Rape via spamming, Stupidity Inducement (Made Ant think that the Outlier Manipulation blog is a direct personal attack to him besides the fact that it is obviously a satirization of Vs Battle Wiki users in general), Irrelevant Existence (Has no reason to exist), Grumpy Manipulation (Made various staff members angry), Meme Awareness, Meme Creation, Thread Manipulation, Savage Manipulation (Had the balls to call Ant a bot), Passive Disease Manipulation (Is stated on Discord he gives everyone "Ebolaids", this even worked on Maximum Noose Chan who is made of data), Cuteness Manipulation (Had several people oddly flirting with him when on Discord in a short amount of time), likely Passive Madness Manipulation (Comparable to Corgi who made the Vs Battle Wiki staff go nuts when he entered a conversation), Gaming Manipulation (Has nearly one hundred games on Steam), User Physiology, Self-Sustenance (Type 3, shows no signs of needing sleep, even when fucking around on Discord at 4am), Resistance to Erase Existence, Admin Privileges, Fear Manipulation, Cancer Manipulation (Survived being on the Vs Battle Wiki), and Roast Manipulation (Ghosted Zark) Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Is the one who created R.L. Stine, who created the entire Goosebumps verse which consists of multiple parallel universes and dimensions) Speed: Irrelevant (Is Beyond this concept, travels across the wiki in no time) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Low Multiverse level Durability: Low Multiverse level, many abilities make it harder to kill Stamina: Unknown, likely infinite (Shows absolutely no fatigue when he was on the Vs Battle Wiki for several months) Range: Outerversal Standard Equipment: Various profiles, alternate counts, VPNs, Discord account Intelligence: Gifted (Knows how to talk to others, skilled memer, knows many things about many verses, skilled flirter ) Weaknesses: Slight arrogance, flirting Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:VS Battle Wiki Joke Profiles Category:VS Battles Wiki Category:Resistance Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstracts Category:Abstract Characters Category:Memes Category:Wanked Category:Discord Category:Debatable Category:The Bane of Existence Category:Unknown Age Category:Unknown Gender Category:Tier 2 Category:SAVAGE LEVEL 420% Category:Cute Category:Roasters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Body Control Users Category:Madness Users Category:Weeb Trash Category:Fandom Manipulation Category:Outliers Category:Real Life People Category:Badasses Category:Meme Creation Category:Goosebumps Characters Category:Disease Users Category:Superhumans Category:"Humans" Category:Insane Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Assholes